


Ribbons

by Morgana_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo is Not Nice, Kylo isn't right the head, Modern AU, More later - Freeform, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Kylo, everything is not what it seems, i'm sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Ren/pseuds/Morgana_Ren
Summary: It started out innocuous enough. A weird phone call here, a strange email there. It was a little unnerving, but it would pass, right? Little did you know, his obsession for you ran deeper than you thought, and he won't stop until he possesses you. Whether you want it or not.





	1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm really sorry. This is awful, and it's my worst work yet. I'm working through some stuff. This is a product of that. Sort of an impulsive upload. Might change around the title and summary. Who knows.
> 
> I don't know what the hell is going on with Tumblr, but morgana-ren.tumblr.com is my URL if you have requests or love.

You wedged the heel of your boot in the heavy door of your home, kicking it open with your other leg. The frigid cold followed you as you quickly ducked inside, shivering and shaking off the snow that coated your jacket and hair. To say outside was a winter nightmare right now would be the understatement of the day. Frosty winds and storm clouds encompassed the city, making life a frozen hell reminiscent of a snow globe for anyone unfortunate enough to have to leave their abode.

With a dramatic huff, you shucked off your coat, throwing it aside for a later-you to deal with. You disposed of your boots in the same manner, angrily kicking them off your feet and peeling off your wet socks with the edge of your fingernails. Warmth was the goal here, and warmth you would have, but only after ridding yourself of all reminders of the white hellscape outside, including any and all things that made your toes freeze.

Coming in and shedding took a while, but finally you were ready for the moment you’d been awaiting all day. The creak of your bed as you plopped your tired body down on the mattress was a welcome harbinger of the relaxation to come. The thick duvet cover was the final nail in the coffin. Finally, long awaited comfort and warmth. It was official. You were not moving for anything or anyone.

Contended, you let your head fall on the pillow. A small smile on your lips, you reveled in true comfort for a moment, pulling the vast amounts of blankets around your neck and wiggling with glee, hugging yourself and burrowing into the heat of the covers.

After a few glorious moments, you reached over and grabbed your laptop off the nightstand. It was time for Netflix and Nap. After perching it on the pillow next to your head, it only took a few minutes to log in and get set up on some goofy little show you could easily daze out on. You settled in once more, burrowing yourself into the blankets and watching the snow fall peacefully behind the window in front of you from your position on your side, already feeling drowsy. You closed your eyes, content to pass out for at least a few hours.

Or would have been, anyway. 

A low, rhythmic buzz from your pocket catches you off guard. You groan, realizing it's your phone, and knowing what it means. You shove your hand down into your pants, grabbing your phone with two fingers and apprehensively answering, not even needing to check the ID to know who it is.

"Hey biiiiiiitch, hope you're getting ready to go! It's Friday and if I'm not kneeling in front of a hot guy by 11, you know how cranky I can get!"

Your best friend was a little out there, to say the least. Extremely extroverted and always ready to party. It was fun on occasion, but on days like today, you just wanted to stay home and curl up. Absolutely nothing sounded appealing about a club or a bar right now.

"Yeah, about that..." You closed your eyes and kneaded your forehead with your free hand, waiting for the whining to begin.

"Oh, hell no! You are not backing out! You promised me, you ho-bag!"

"I didn't promise shit! You just wanted to go out this week and expected me to go. I never said I was going." Grumbling, you frowned, practically able to hear the guilt trip coming.

"Come ooooon, please?" Her voice raised several octaves and reverted to childlike tone. You rolled your eyes. She could beg all she likes, it wouldn't make a difference. Pants were coming off, and shoes were staying off. "I'm supposed to meet some guys from class there including one dude who is like, totally your type!"

"No. I'm already in bed, and it's freezing outside. I'm half asleep already. Plus, the only night stand I want right now is the one next to my head."

"Fine, suit yourself, but if you're not coming, then I'm going to be the one riding his dick tonight, and you're gunna be so mad when you see who it is."

She was baiting you, trying to lure you in with curiosity. It was kind of working. "Okay, who is then?"

"I'm not telling. Get your ass out of bed and find out for yourself. And wear something slutty. He seems like the type who wants to fuck in the bathroom at least once."

"I already told you no. I'm not going. I just wanted to know who you're so hyped on, but if you're not going to tell me, I'm going back to bed now."

"Alright, Jesus! It's Kylo. You know, Kylo Ren? He's friends with that nerdy dude Matt or whatever? Well, Matt invited me out and convinced Kylo to come because I told him I wasn't going unless you had someone too." You could practically feel her smirk at your silence. "I know you think he's fine as hell, he's just your type. You're so predictable, girl. I know damn well you wanna ride on more than just his motorcycle, and you can thank me later for securing your chance."

It was a little tempting to be honest. Kylo Ren was most everyone’s type. Broody, dangerous, and built like a brick shithouse. A stereotypical leather jacket bad boy, complete with the scars and the 'I heard he's killed someone before' rumors. He didn't even really attend the college all that much besides one or two classes and tending to odd jobs for the campus, yet girls fawned over him. It was the perfect cliché.

But the fact of the matter was that he had never even so much as looked your way before or shown any interest despite being in the same class multiple times a week, and as enticing as it might be to have Kylo's attentions for one night, you really didn't want to end up another notch on his bedpost. And he had a  _lot_. All this assuming he was interested at all. It wasn't worth it. Especially when it required getting out of bed.

"Sorry babe, no dick is worth getting up right now." You giggled as she let out an extremely frustrated breath. "Seriously, I'm sorry, but I'm just really tired and comfortable now. I'll make the up to you, okay?"

"Oh, you bet your ass you will. You're coming out tomorrow then, and for twice as long. And you're buying me pizza afterward." The wheels in her head were turning, and you knew she was thinking of the worst things possible to subject you to. But something gnawed at the back of your mind, another reason you didn't want to leave home.

"I don't really know if it's a good idea to go out this weekend. Can we stay in? I'll order you pizza over and drop by the liquor store and we can have a movie night or something?"

"Oh my God, why are you so boring all the time? Are you broke or something?" Her tone was playful and light in comparison to her words, but it still annoyed you.

"It’s not that. It’s just... I've gotten 3 calls today, and the day isn't even over yet. That's more than the last few days combined. They’re becoming more aggressive."

"Holy shit, are you on this  _again_?"

"I'm being serious. They’re not just breathing into the receiver anymore. Honestly... It sounds like they’re fucking jacking off on the phone or something. It’s super fucked up and creepy." You whispered, eyeing around your room like you were being surveilled. She busted out laughing, and your irritation spiked. You fought the urge to just hang up on her. She never took this seriously.

"Oh fuck, that's so funny!" She snorted between giggles. "What a fucking wacko!"

"It's really not that fucking funny. I have no idea who this person is, and they won't fucking leave me alone."

She must've gotten the point that she had upset you a little, because she stopped laughing and tried to sound more serious. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know this really freaks you out. Have you gotten anymore emails from them?"

"Yeah, they sent me one this morning."

"Even after you changed your email?"

"Mhmm. I haven’t given my new one to anyone or anything but the college and my job. I don't even know how they got it."

"Huh..." Her voice lowered, sounding more somber now. "What did it say?"

"A lot of the same nonsense. Telling me they wanted to taste me and that I was made for them and all sorts of disgusting shit. But this one was a little different..."

"How?" Worry laced with a bit of impatience edged on her voice.

"He ended it with 'I see you. I can't wait any longer.' They’ve never said that before. Everything else was the same, but that was new."

She was silent for several seconds, seemingly thinking of what to say. "And it's still the same stupid burner addresses?"

"Yeah. It's different every time. Usually just a jumble of letters and numbers."

"That's so weird." She sighed, frustrated. "What happens if you don't answer the phone calls? Have you blocked the number?"

"I can't. They call from an unknown one. If I don't pick up, they just call again or leave me a voicemail."

"Shit. That is really freaky." She seemed to take it more seriously now, which was a relief in a sense. "You reported it to the police, right?"

"Yeah, and they told me the same thing as last time. They can't do anything until they physically harm me or break a law. The cops are totally useless. And I think my favorite pair of black underwear is missing because it was in the bin the other day and now it's not."

"Alright, I'm going to draw the line there, because I know how horrible you are with laundry." She chortled.

"I never would have lost these! They're one of my only comfy but cute pairs. I just did the load yesterday and they're not there."

"It's more likely they got dryer eaten. Happens to socks all the time, babe." You could hear her shuffling around on the other line, likely trying to get dressed while still holding the phone.

"I hope you're right. But I'll let you go. You sound busy. Just promise me we can stay in tomorrow?"

"Okay, fine. Only due to extenuating circumstances. And also, just know that when you're watching your shitty Disney movies, I'm going to have Kylo balls deep and screaming my name."

You chuckled again, knowing damn well she was serious. "You're so gross. Have fun, and don't get too trashed. Let me know how he is, since once you sink your claws in him, he's pretty much going to fall in love."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll send you pics. Rest up, and I'll call you later."

You said your goodbyes and hung up, still slightly shaken by talking about the "stalker". It started a few months back and didn't seem like a big deal at first. An odd phone call here, a weird email there. Nothing out of the ordinary. But recently, whoever it was had stepped up their game considerably. Notes on your car, constant phone calls, and as much as you wanted to tell yourself it was bird shit, it looked an awful lot like someone came on your window last week.

It was starting to scare you, honestly. You figured the wackjob would get bored or move on eventually if you ignored them, but it didn't show any signs of stopping. If anything, it was escalating substantially.

Shifting back to your side, you set your phone down on the nightstand and turned your attentions back to the show. Your eyelids were heavy, and despite the anxiety, sleep was already claiming you. You nestled in, pushing away thoughts of the mysterious psycho who had targeted you, and instead closed your eyes, letting yourself drift into a pleasant slumber.


	2. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a relaxing night at home ends up a little more eventful than planned.

Sleep claimed you quickly. Although you weren't consciously aware of it, the nap was like paradise. Deep and comforting, and probably your favorite part of the week. Floating peacefully in the abyss with no work, no school, no stalker, no problems. Maybe that's why you were so unbelievably pissed when your phone rang again, waking you up.

It rang once, shifting you from your dream world. Twice and you became vaguely aware of your surroundings, annoyance rising in your chest like bile. Three times and out of pure irritation, you threw your hand out at the nightstand, grasping around for a moment before your fingers clenched around the casing, holding up the screen. It wasn't from an unknown number, but some number you didn't recognize. You decided you were pissed enough to give them a piece of your mind, so you placed it to your ear, answering the call with an angsty huff.

"I swear to Christ, are you fu-"

"Oh my God, you were right! Tonight fucking sucks so bad. Don't rub it in."

Your best friend sounded drunk as all shit and angry as hell to boot. You shook your head, swallowing your own anger, since she sounded pretty upset and now probably wasn't the time to chastise.

“Alright, what happened?" You wiped excess sleep from your eyes.

"It just fucking sucks, okay? Matt doesn't even drink and he's a complete weirdo, and Kylo only showed up for like 3 minutes." She pouted, letting out a high-pitched whine. "He ordered one drink and left. He didn't even say anything to me. Just walked out."

"I'm sorry, babe." You rubbed your eyes again, yawning as you pushed yourself from your prone position with one hand. "He's a jerk. Don't even think about him."

"I'm not gonna lie, it hurt my ego a bit. I think I look way hot tonight." She was slurring badly, and it took a bit of effort to discern her words. She’d gotten wasted in public before, but this seemed severe. "But like seriously Matt-" she hiccupped, cursing halfway. "Matt is no fun. He just keeps following me around and goofing off on his phone. He doesn't even have a license, so he can't even take me anywhere. I'm calling you from the payphone outside. He sucks so hard."

"I'm sorry hon, do you want to come over or something? I'll come get you." You yawned again, tucking your hand in your sleeve and rubbing at your eyes once more, praying she didn't agree. The last thing you wanted was to brave the snow again.

"There's some asshole named Mikasa or Mitaka or whatever here. He's kinda cute. I think I could ge-get down his pants real quick maybe so maybe this night won't be a total bust."

"Go get 'em, tiger. Just keep me updated and stay safe." Granted you felt bad about it, but relief flooded through you for not having to leave. She was with friends, and Matt seemed nice. Not to mention clingy enough that he probably wouldn’t let her make any stupid decisions. That meant the rest of the night could be lived in peace.

"Yeah, yeah, lameass. I'll see you later." The receiver clicked before you could respond. Blowing the air out of your nostrils, you checked the time on the screen. It was close to 11 pm. You had been asleep for a good 4 or 5 hours now.

"Damn. I really was tired." You mumbled, pushing yourself out of bed. A peek out the window revealed it was still snowing, but the sky was much darker than it had been when you arrived home. You took a few moments to change out of your clothes and into a tank top and pajama shorts, kicking your old outfit into the corner before heading into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

A quick look in the fridge showed pretty much nothing worth consuming. You muttered to yourself about needing to go shopping soon before plucking out your water bottle and taking a deep swallow while you kicked the fridge shut. On the back of the door was a corkboard with a few things of mail pinned to it that you'd promised yourself you'd read eventually. Now seemed like as good a time as any, so you put the water bottle back in the fridge and carried the papers to your room, still lamenting the lack of food.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, you sorted through the mail. It was mostly just bill reminders and pre-approved credit cards, but one was a notice from your landlord telling you that a handyman would be stopping by at some point this week to look at your water heater. It must've already happened, because everything seemed in working order. You chucked the mail aside, reminding yourself to shred and recycle it later.

You gave a big stretch, relaxing back into the bed and finding a movie to watch as you settled into the evening. Late night on a Friday seems like a good time to watch that new horror movie that caught your eye. It was probably going to be a few more hours before you were sleepy again, so might as well kill some time, right? Snuggling in, you flipped the lamp off and settled with the computer in your lap, starting the flick.

About an hour and a half later, and you were seriously on edge. The movie was reaching the climax, and all things considered, it was fairly terrifying. Muscles tensed, and eyes pried open, you didn't exactly realize you were so engrossed that you were leaning into the screen. That's why it made it ten times worse when an extremely loud alert from your messenger played, scaring the absolute hell out of you and making you jump almost entirely off the bed.

"Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick!" You hissed under your breath, collecting your wits again. It took a minute, but once you managed to relax and paused the movie, you switched the tab and checked the message.

**_GingerMilitia_ ** _: Hey. How's my favorite kiddo?_

GingerMilitia, or Armitage Hux, was a longtime friend who lived upstate. He worked as a contractor for some private military sector or some odd thing. You weren't certain because he didn't like to talk about it much, so all you really knew is he wasn't allowed a cell phone at work. Because of that, you two mainly communicated via messenger he had installed for you.

**_Average_Student_ ** _: Jesus, Armie! I was watching a horror film. You scared the bajeesus out of me._

**_GingerMilitia_ ** _: Still with the 'Armie' thing, huh? You know I hate that._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Yeah well I'll stop calling you Armie when I finally forgive you for making my screen name "Average Student", you dick._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Fair enough. So how is everything down there? Still alive, I see._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Of course. Why wouldn't I be?_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Well, between your crazy chick-friend and your... Obsessor situation, I worry a little. How is your lady counterpart these days?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Probably black out drunk at some guys house right about now, at least if the last time I talked to her is any indication._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Yep, that sounds about right. You didn't go with her this time?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Fuck no. I was exhausted and it's fuckin freezing outside. I stayed home and napped. Though it wasn't for her lack of trying._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _She tried to bribe ya, huh? Lemme guess, with food?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Nah, with a hookup, like I'm some sort of hormonal 14-year-old._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _A guy, huh? Seems like something she'd do. Who was the unlucky lad?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Hey, watch it. It was some guy from my class named Kylo. She thought I had a thing for him._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Wait.. Kylo like Kylo Ren?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Uhhhh yeah...? You know him?_

Hux didn't answer back for several minutes, leaving you pretty damn confused. You're not really sure how those two could possibly know each other. When he finally did answer back, there didn't seem to be much humor in his tone.

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _do you know him._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Define know?_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I'mbeing serious. How well do you know him._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Jesus Hux, chill. Like not at all. We have like one or two classes together and I see him around campus, but we've never spoken or anything like that._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _what about your friend? How does she know him?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Fuck Armitage, you're freaking me out. I don't know. I think she's friends with his friend or something. She said he didn't even talk to her tonight. Like he had no interest in her what so ever._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _good._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Rude much???_ _what the fuck, Hux???_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I’m sorry, I don't mean to scare you or be mean. Just... Look, I can't really say anything, but I think it's better if you two distance yourself from that whole group._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _uhhh if you're just going to say shit like that, you're damn well going to give me a reason._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _all I can really say is Ren has a lot of weird shit going on around him, and it's drawing attention. The wrong kind of attention from my side. I've heard his name before, and it's never for anything good._

**_Average_Student:_** _ok seriously what the fuck is he supposed to be? Like an international drug dealer or something? He's just some womanizing douche from_ my _end._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I don't really know anything concrete. I've just been around long enough to know you don't want attention from people like him. He rubs me the wrong way. I can't explain it. Just promise me you'll keep away from him, and keep your crazy friend on a leash around him too._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _if I promise, will you freaking relax?_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Yes, I will "relax"_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Okay Armie. I'll keep away from the big bad man. I don't even know the guy. It shouldn't be hard._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Thank you. I know I come off as overbearing sometimes, but with you down there and me up here, there's not much I can do to keep you safe and it worries me. Speaking of which, how's that creeper situation going? How worried should I be?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Honestly, I don't really know. I mean they haven't really threatened me yet or anything, but it's definitely creepy. It could just be someone playing a practical joke for all I know._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _That’s a seriously dedicated joke. Did you change your email like I told you to?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Yep, and I haven't given it to anyone._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _And are you still getting emails from them?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _mmmm yeah.. I have..._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I don't think it's a joke, love. I really don't. Maybe I should take a few weeks leave and come down there and stay with you, just until whoever it is backs off._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _No! Didn’t you just get like a week for the holidays?_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Yes, but this is a little more important. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Nothing is going to happen, you drama queen. Armie, I'll be fine. I'm not defenseless or anything. Besides, whoever it is hasn't done anything to harm me. They're just obnoxious. They'll get bored eventually._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I don't buy it, but I won't impose. Will you tell me if things escalate?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _You never impose! But if you're going to come see me, I want it to be because you want to SEE me, not cause you think I'm going to end up a statistic on the 9 o'clock news. And of course I will._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _I'll try and plan a date when I can come down, but if anything else happens, I'm telling you now, I'm coming out. Do you still have the knife I bought you when I came down last time?_

You reached over to the drawer on the night stand, opening it and shifting your hand around inside. After a few seconds, you pulled out the black tactical folding knife he got you, admiring it for a moment before replying. 

 ** _Average_Student:_**   _I do. I keep it right next to me._

 ** _GingerMilitia_** :  _Good. I take it you haven't had to use it yet?_

You were about to crack a joke back to him when someone pounded on the door of the house, startling you. Who the hell?

 ** _Average_Student:_**   _There’s someone at my door._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Are you fucking with me? Its almost 1 in the morning!_

**_Average_Student:_**   _I'm dead serious. It was almost like a frickin cop knock._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Well don't answer it!_

You got up and ducked your head around the doorframe of your room, peering down the hallway towards the front door. You couldn't see anyone moving. For a second, you thought they left, but whoever it was knocked again, louder and longer this time. 

 ** _Average_Student:_**   _Whoever it is, they aren't going away. They just knocked again. I'm gunna answer it._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Are you serious???_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _think about it, Hux. If whoever it was was an invader or something, why would they knock and alert me to their presence?_

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Just take your knife with you if you insist on doing something this stupid._

You slid off the bed, tucking the knife into your palm and creeping down the hallway. When you reached the door, you tried to look through the peephole at whoever it was, but you couldn't see much with the porchlight burned out, only movement from a dark figure. Swallowing the adrenaline, you slowly turned the knob, hiding the knife in your other hand behind your back. The door squeaked open, and a gust of wind chilled you to the bone, sending goosebumps up your exposed arms and legs. 

"Hello?" Your voice was shaky, only partially because of the cold. 

Whoever was standing outside was huge. Very huge even and cradling another smaller body in their arms bridal style. You brought your head up to meet the mysterious figure, trying to adjust your eyes to the darkness.

"Wait... Kylo?" 

It was definitely Kylo standing just outside on the porch, shielding himself and the person he was carrying from the frozen winds and snow with the lining of his leather jacket. His long, sleek hair blew around his face, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable

"Hey." He sounded completely monotone and casual, like he wasn't showing up to a girl's house at 1am. A girl he had literally never spoken to before.

"What're you… uhmm..." You tried to make out the figure he was carrying, but whoever it was, they were burrowing into his chest, wrapped in several blankets. "What're you doing here?" 

"I think this belongs to you." He motioned to the figure with his eyes. You flashed him a quizzical expression, clearly not following. He maneuvered his arms a bit, exposing the face of your idiot best friend, who was clearly passed out blind drunk in his arms.

"Oh, fuck! Shit! I'm sorry, uhm!..." You quickly tucked the knife into the back of your shorts, scrambling away from the door and opening it, gesturing for him to enter. "Come in! Sorry! It must be freezing out there."

He just nodded at you, his monstrous boots practically shaking the foundation of your home as he came inside. He was so tall that he had to duck under the frame to enter to avoid smacking his forehead. As you shut the door behind him, he shook his head, ruffling the snowfall from it. 

"Where would you like me to deposit your lightweight friend?" He gave one last flip of his head before letting his eyes fall on you. In a mild panic, you faltered over your words.

"Just uh, just follow me. You can just put her back here."

He only nodded again, waiting for you to show him the way. It was funny, you thought. People had described her as a lot of things, but never lightweight before. That's was a new one. Regardless, you led him back into your room, trying to kick the excess clothes and debris out of his way. You realized your bed was still occupied by your laptop, which you quickly gathered in your hands.

"Sorry, just set her down right there. I'll move this out into the living room." You scurried out while he set her down and situated her into the bed. You set the computer down on the coffee table in the living room, giving a quick glance to the few messages you'd received from Armitage cautioning you before returning into the room to help Kylo tuck your best friend in.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't think I'd have company." You frowned, more than a little embarrassed of your place as you unrolled her from blankets she was burrowed in, tucking her under the covers instead.

"Don't even worry about it. It's none of my business." He kept his eyes off you, opting instead to try and unlatch her excessively strappy heels.

"Jesus Christ, heels in this weather? What the hell was this bitch thinking?" You rolled your eyes at her, chucking the shoes he handed to you into the open closet. He simply shrugged, rolling his blankets back up under his arms before exiting the room with you following shortly behind. 

You shut the door to your room behind you to give her some quiet before turning to Kylo, who was standing awkwardly in the living room, glancing at the ceiling.

"Hey, so... What happened to her?" You dragged your hands up and down your arms, warming yourself and covering your chest, since you were feeling a little exposed at the moment.

"Matt called and said she got super trashed. He can't drive so he called me to take care of the situation. By the time I got there, she had blacked out." He turned his gaze back to you, and you felt a blush creep up your cheeks. It was so intense somehow. "He said it probably wasn't a good idea to leave her home alone in this state, so he had me being her here."

"I'm really sorry about that." You ran a hand up through your hair, feeling a massive amount of shame on her behalf. "She can get a little out of control."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I blame Matt for the whole thing, anyway." He looked you up and down for a moment, slight recognition seemingly clicking in his head. "Aren't you the one who was supposed to come out with us?"

"Oh, yeah, that was me. I was kinda tired and ended up staying home. I guess none of this would have happened if I had kept an eye on her. My bad." You smiled sheepishly. "Didn't you end up leaving too though?"

"Mhmm." He nodded. "Wasn't really my scene. I told Matt I'd go, not that I'd stay."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, your friend was a little grabby in the van between passouts. I can't imagine it would have been a very pleasant evening for her if I would have stayed. I tried to let her down easy."

"Not into her, huh?" You laughed a little, knowing she was going to be disappointed. "You're probably the only one." 

"She's not really my type." He deadpanned. 

"Yeah... Sorry about her behavior. I don't think she's really used to being told no. It's inappropriate either way."

"Again, don't worry about it."

You sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, unsure really of what to say to each other. He crossed his arms, shaking his hair out of his eyes one more time, and you just stood, trying to look anywhere but him out of fear that you'd start staring. You didn't want to offend him, but he was like a black hole. When he was in the vicinity, it was hard to put your attentions anywhere else. 

He was beautiful in an intimidating way, like a feral wolf. The scar that crossed the bridge of his face made him look dangerous but didn't mar his features, and the freckles that dotted his pale flesh might have been considered adorable on anyone else. He had plush lips and an aquiline nose, with eyes that almost seemed sad when they weren't narrowed in annoyance or anger. It was like a terrifying mountain standing in your living room, his shadow completely engulfing you. A swift reminder that he could crush you like an ant if he chose. Something about him was as terrifying as it was alluring. 

"So um..." You shook yourself from your thoughts. "How'd you drive here?"

"My van."

"My memory isn't great, but I heard you had a motorcycle." You smiled again, trying your best to seem friendly. 

One of his eyebrows cocked. "Yeah, in the summer. It's like 3 degrees outside."

"Oh."

Again, the room fell silent. 

"Can I get you a drink or something?" You offered, feeling exceptionally out of place in your own home. 

"Sure. Can I get some water from you?"

"No problem!" You scurried into the kitchen, happy for the break in tension. Opening the fridge again, you looked around for your water filter, but felt your heart sink when you remembered it was in the sink. You were planning on washing it, and just never did. The only cold water in the house was your water bottle. 

"Hey, would it bug you to drink out of my personal bottle?" You popped your head around the corner, meeting his eyes. "I'm really sorry. It's just the only decently cold water, since I forgot to wash my filter. I promise I'm not dirty or anything!"

"Sure, doesn't bother me."

You nodded, turning to grab the bottle before returning to the front room, handing it to him. He gave you a nod of appreciation and took a deep swig. You felt even more awkward standing and watching him drink, so you excused yourself for a moment to check on your friend. 

You returned to your room, quietly shutting the door behind you. With a shake of your head directed at your snoring counterpart, you quietly maneuvered to the closet, grabbing a sweatshirt to wear. It felt odd having so much skin exposed to this guy you barely knew. You let yourself sit for a few minutes, pondering how completely fucking strange it was to have Kylo Ren in your house after midnight before finally stepping out of the room again.

"Yeah she's pretty pa-" You froze midsentence when you realized that Kylo was staring extremely intently at your computer, an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed deep in thought, a slight muscle tick in his jaw flexing. Your conversation with Armitage was flashing on the screen, as he was obviously worried. "Um... Are you okay, Kylo?"

He jerked his head up, like he was snapping from a daze. As soon as he did, his expression was blank again, and he motioned toward your laptop. "Is that an Alienware setup?"

"Yeah." You walked over, shoving your hands into your sweater pocket. "It's pretty nice. Always treated me well." 

"They're nice. Expensive but good hardware."

"Do you work with computers much?" One last attempt at small talk. 

"Sorta."

You pursed your lips, unsure of where to take this conversation, and Kylo offered no help. Instead, you just stood silently as he studied you for a few minutes.

"It's late. I should go." He shoved his own hands into the pockets of his jeans, pushing the rolled-up blankets tight against his side. 

"Thank you again for bringing Thing One here instead of just leaving her. Who knows what weirdo would have gotten ahold of her if you didn't."

You heard him chuckle darkly under his breath. "What can I say? I'm a regular knight in shining armor."

You laughed too for a moment before going to open the door for him, though you didn’t really understand what was so funny. "Have a safe drive, Kylo."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later, kid."

Without another word, he strode off into the darkness, boots leaving heavy indents behind in the snow. After shutting the door and locking it, you scurried back to your computer where you knew Armitage was likely having a stress induced aneurysm. 

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _Hey! What the fuck happened? Are you okay???_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _You're not going to fucking believe it._

**_GingerMilitia:_ ** _What?? Is everything okay?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

**_GingerMilitia_ ** **:** _Don’t toy with me right now. What happened?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _It was Kylo._

He went silent again, only to begin typing furiously a moment later.

**_GingerMilitia_ ** **:** _What?! What the hell? Why did he come over at 1am? Why did he come over at all?_

**_Average_Student:_ ** _He dropped dumbass off. She got too drunk and he got suckered into bringing her here._

**_GingerMilitia_ ** **:** _Likely._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _What’s that mean?_

**_GingerMilitia_ ** **:** _Dumbass getting blackout wasted, I understand. But Kylo isn't exactly prince charming. I don't buy that he just did it from the kindness of his heart._

**_Average_Student:_ ** _His friend asked him too, I guess. I think he has a thing for her. I guess she annoys Kylo though, so I don't think it was any favor for her. And he called me KID when he left, so I don't think there's any party favors for me there either._

**_GingerMilitia_ ** **:** _There’s sick people in the world, love. I just don't buy that it's an honor thing with him. Keep your promise. Keep away from him. But hey, I've got to get back to work. We'll talk more about this later._

You two said your goodbyes, promising to talk more later. After you ended the chat, you folded up the computer, and put it on the shelf. Now wasn't really the time to finish watching that movie, and it was getting really late anyhow. Instead, you figured it was probably a good idea to get water for your friend, since she was likely to have a hangover from hell tomorrow.

You checked the kitchen but couldn't find your bottle anywhere. A quick scope of the living room didn't show any signs of it either. You wondered if Kylo had accidentally taken it with him. Either way, you shrugged it off, washing out your water filter and waiting a few seconds for it to fill before pouring her a glass. It wouldn't be cold by morning anyway. 

Finally, you slunk into the bedroom, ready to crawl in bed. You shoved her over a little, since she tended to spread out and curled up under the covers yourself. It had been a strange day, and your mind had a lot to process. You let it all play out behind your eyelids, waiting for the night to claim you again.

You were almost asleep when you heard it. Your phone was going off. It wasn't ringing this time, but chiming, alerting you to a new email. Groaning, you rolled over, grabbing your phone, certain it was probably just Armitage again with some overprotective afterthought. Switching on the device, you clicked on the notification, yawning as you waited for it to load. 

But it wasn't Armitage. It was a jumble of numbers and letters, and upon seeing it, dread shot through you, needling your body painfully. The subject line was empty, but the body of the email only said one word.

_"Whore."_

 

                    

 


End file.
